


Christmas Peace

by Figment81



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny reflects on Christmas past and present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a bit late for a seasonal fic but this is the first chance I've had to post it

Jenny was quite surprised when Madame Vastra picked up some of the relevance of the Christmas season the first year she worked for her. The lizard women was struggling to understand human life especially traditions but she had apparently heard some grumbling about servants taking time off to be with their families and offered the same to Jenny. This had led to an awkward discussion where Jenny explained that while yes she did have a family she wasn't in contact with them and didn't need the time off. In a very generous gesture her mistress asked if there was something she would like instead. It gave Jenny the courage to request she be allowed to take some leftovers to the street children in the area, remembering her own time on the streets. Madame Vastra had agreed and even gave her a little extra money to buy some more food to take. Now having done her good deed and seen the heartfelt gratitude of those she'd helped, Jenny was sat by the kitchen stove reminiscing on the final Christmas she spent with her family. 

The entire family had been squashed into her parents tiny flat. Even her brother with his wife and two young boys had returned for the Christmas meal. Jenny had barely met her two nephews before, the eldest had found his legs and voice and was the darling of the room, running around trying to join in with the singing of carols. She spent most of her time holding the youngest rocking him back and forth while she spoke or sang to him, enjoying the feel of the baby in her arms. Jenny already knew she'd never be in the same position with her own child, that a husband wasn't for her but she was content to be a beloved aunt. The day had passed peacefully, a welcome respite from their hard lives. Jenny didn't know at the time that she would never experience it again. 

A few short months later she had been caught kissing another girl and her life as she had known it ended. Refusing to repent her father had thrown her out and her mother wanted nothing to do with her deviant daughter. Jenny had made one appeal to her brother but he was deeply religious and wanted her nowhere near his children, although he did promise to pray for her immortal soul. The following Christmases had mostly been spent grateful she had survived another year. Now that had all changed, she had a roof over her head, was warm and had plenty to eat. She hadn't been forced to do anything unmentionable to obtain it either. She never expected to be working for an ancient lizard with an unfortunate habit of eating people but she was content. 

Jenny was roused from her musings by her mistress entering the kitchen.   
"Jenny?"  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"Would you please make some tea and join me by the fire. I'd like to learn more about this festival."  
"Of course, you go keep warm ma'am, I'll bring it through in a moment."  
Jenny had never thought of spending a Christmas in this way but she wasn't sorry. Again the word content passed through her mind, maybe by next year she may even be happy. 

*************

Many years later 

The house was quiet. Strax had decided to spend the season in Glasgow with his friends. The only noise was the crackling of the fire. Jenny was curled up in Vastra's lap held by her lizard. 

"Happy Christmas Jenny."  
"Happy Christmas Vastra. I love you."  
"As I love you. Now let's go to bed."  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"Cheeky ape, we'll see who's in charge here."  
With that Vastra stood, still holding onto her wife and carried her off to their bed to spend Christmas night doing what they enjoyed best.

**Author's Note:**

> This was drafted in the early hours of Christmas morning while my nephew screamed his head off in the next room and yes I'm projecting somewhat with this one. I enjoy Christmas with my family but I'm never quite myself and I wonder how many more I'll get.


End file.
